<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Against All Odds by AlbusGellertAlways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051599">Against All Odds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways'>AlbusGellertAlways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grindeldore Oneshots [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Summer of 1899, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gellert suggests using the Resurrection Stone to build an army of Inferi and Albus isn't pleased.  Things go south from there and Gellert is convinced that, due to his lack of conscience, he isn't good for Albus.  Can Albus persuade him otherwise?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grindeldore Oneshots [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Against All Odds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/gifts">Litsetaure</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N:  This is probably as close to canon Grindeldore that I’ll get and even so I made both of them honestly too soft to count as canon.  Still, I wanted to explore this side of my favorite pairing.  I’m not sure if Gellert is a true sociopath but he definitely has sociopathic tendencies IMO.  And quite possibly psychopathic tendencies.</p><p>The Inferi issue was brought up in the seventh book for them and I haven't seen (to my knowledge) anyone tackle his issue so I decided to do so.  Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~. </p><p>
  <em>Against All Odds</em>
</p><p>.~.</p><p>“When we find the Resurrection Stone, I want to use it to create an army of Inferi,” Gellert announced. <br/>
<br/>
Albus looked at Gellert, startled.  They were lounging on Gellert’s bed, their legs brushing, all cozied up in Gellert’s attic bedroom in his Aunt Bathilda’s home.  Gellert and Albus had been tossing out ideas for their revolution and what they would do when they found the Deathly Hallows.  A few of Gellert’s ideas were suspect, but Albus easily explained them away.  He was deeply in love with Gellert and could forgive many of his… exaggerations.  But this one rather disturbed him and he wasn’t going to let it go.  “I'm sorry, what now?”<br/>
<br/>
“The Stone allows one to bring back the dead, right?  We can also use it to bring back undead souls.”  Gellert’s eyes were filled with a certain gleam, one that Albus recognized all too well when they were planning their revolution to rule over the muggles.<br/>
<br/>
Albus did his best to stay calm even though his heart was racing.  “Let me get this straight.  What you’re telling me is you want to create an army of zombies?”<br/>
<br/>
“Why not?”  Gellert shrugged.  “Could be fun.  Besides, no Wizarding blood would be shed and we could easily take control.  Isn’t that what we want?”<br/>
<br/>
Albus’ stomach roiled at the idea.  He’d seen hints of this megalomania in Gellert before, but he’d dismissed them.  Now, he couldn’t.  “Muggles would have no chance again such an army.”<br/>
<br/>
“Exactly.” Gellert had a triumphant gleam in his eye. “It’s brilliant, right?”<br/>
<br/>
Albus frowned.  Did Gellert really understand what he was suggesting?  Or was it merely hypothetical?  “A fight between Inferi and muggles?  They’d be slaughtered.”<br/>
<br/>
But Gellert only confirmed his fears.  “Of course they would be.  They’re expendable.  You agree with me, right, love?”<br/>
<br/>
Albus scooted away, unspoken accusations resting in his eyes.  “No, Gell.  On this, I have to disagree.”  He wanted to say ‘I can’t believe you’d suggest something like this’ but it wasn’t true.  He<em> could </em>believe it.  What he couldn’t believe that he’d encouraged Gellert’s statements similar to this for so long.  Albus wasn’t sure how to handle this, as he’d never been brave enough to go against Gellert, at least not about something like this.  He stared Gellert down, unblinking.  <br/>
<br/>
This gave Gellert pause.  He’d never seen disapproval in Albus’ eyes directed at him and it was quite unnerving.  “You’re well aware I don’t care how many muggles would have to die in order for our cause to come to fruition - at least, I thought you were.  But from the way you’re looking at me, liebling, like I’m a monster, I can see that I’ve crossed some invisible line.”<br/>
<br/>
Albus’ voice was as serious as Gellert had ever heard it.  “You’re not a monster, but I don’t want them slaughtered, Gell.  I won’t be a part of that.  Ever.  Muggles have their uses, but they shouldn’t be murdered en masse.”<br/>
<br/>
Gellert glared at his boyfriend.  “I thought you said you’d do whatever it takes, that you’d pledged your allegiance to me and our cause.”<br/>
<br/>
“I did.  But I can’t approve of this action.” Albus shook his head. “It’s wrong.  It’s going too far.  What about you?  Would you really do anything for the cause, not caring who got hurt?”<br/>
<br/>
“Last month my answer would be a resounding yes. But now, after I met you...” Gellert swallowed hard.  “I wouldn’t risk losing you, even for the cause.  I can’t bear to think of a world where wizards are finally free but you’re not by my side.  Apparently I’ve grown weaker the longer I’ve spent time with you.  Thank you<em> ever</em> so much for that.”</p><p>“You’re not weak,” Albus insisted.  “You’re one of the strongest people I know, with all you’ve overcome.”</p><p>“Oh, but I am.  I never had one single weakness before.  But now, you’re my one weakness, my Achilles heel.  Albus, if I ever lost you, the world would go up in flames.”  Gellert’s voice was quiet, deceptively dangerous. “I would stop at nothing to achieve our cause in your name.  Doesn’t that scare you?”<br/>
<br/>
“No.  Besides, you won’t lose me,” Albus said confidently.<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t know that!” Gellert’s mismatched eyes were crazed. “If you’re not there to stop me from going too far, there’s no telling what I might do.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll be your conscience. You’ve often said I’m too soft.”  Albus chuckled.  “We can balance each other out.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t need you to be my conscience, but I can’t tell where that line is.  I’m lacking something that almost everyone else has, something that stops them from going too far.”  Gellert’s voice was filled with anguish.  “Albus, there’s something within me that’s broken. I’ve known it all my life. When I was a child, my father taught me how to hunt small animals. I craved it, enjoyed it, taking a life.  It made me feel powerful, in control.  Then when I learned magic, I learned to harness powers so great, they exploded out of me and I killed one of my classmates.  I wasn’t sorry about it - he was an arse.  There’s something terribly wrong with me. I can’t infect you with it. You’re so good and pure and-”<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck that, I’m not,” Albus snapped.  “You know very well I’m not. I’ve dreamed of torturing the boys that abused my sister. I want to make them hurt, to cause them a fraction of the pain that they put my entire family through.  I want to make them suffer and then thrown in Azkaban for life to suffer as my father did.”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not the same.” Gellert angrily kicked the bedpost. “That was a specific instance.  Albus, you shouldn’t stay with me. I can’t be what you need.”</p><p>“How can you say that?”  Albus crossed his arms.  “I was a shell of my former self, lost and alone, trapped in a life without love.  Then you arrived and suddenly my life was worth living.  You’ve brought me such joy and hope.  That’s exactly what I needed.”</p><p>“Albus, there’s something I haven’t told you,” Gellert said, his voice heavy.  “When we first met, I immediately noticed you were attracted to me.”</p><p>Albus made a sound of protest but Gellert held up his hand for silence.  “I also knew you wanted to find the Hallows.  For several weeks I led you on. I wanted to use you to help me achieve my goals. I didn’t care if I hurt you along the way.  But something happened that I didn’t plan on, something I never could’ve predicted.” </p><p>Albus smiled, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. “We fell in love.”<br/>
<br/>
“I-I don’t even know if someone like me can love,” Gellert confessed.  “What if it’s just obsession? What if I just like all the attention you give me, the way you look at me like I’m the answer to all your problems?  What if I can’t return your feelings?  Mine may not match what you feel for me. That’s not fair to you, Albus.”<br/>
<br/>
“I have never wanted you to be anything than what you are,” Albus breathed. “The fact that you are concerned that what you feel for me might not be enough shows me that you care, and you care deeply. That’s all I need.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t care. Not always. If only you knew the ways I’ve manipulated you...”<br/>
<br/>
“Who says I didn’t know?” Albus countered. “Sometimes I let myself be manipulated because I knew it was what you wanted. But sometimes I pushed back like I did today because I know that’s what you want in a partner. You want an equal, not a simpering sycophant who will do your bidding.  You want me to challenge you, to help you grow."<br/>
<br/>
Gellert nodded. “I didn’t, not at first.  But then I saw how good we were together.   I saw how powerful we were when our magic was blended, how quickly we bounced ideas off each other as we were brainstorming how to find the Hallows and overturn the Statute.  Something in me changed.  I did want a partner and I knew it could only be you.”</p><p>Albus smiled at that.  “And then we became partners in a different way.”<br/>
<br/>
“When we came together for the first time, I’d never experienced pleasure like that,” Gellert admitted. “Originally all I wanted was to use you in bed, to assert my power over you and make you beg.  I had every intention of doing that, of making you bend to my will, but when I looked in your eyes I saw the love reflecting there and I... I couldn’t do it.  Sex has only ever been about power with me, power and imposing my will on another.  I get off on that, Albus.  I always have.”</p><p>“I know,” Albus admitted.  “I saw it.”</p><p>“What?”  Gellert frowned.  </p><p>“I’ve been using legilimency on you since the day we met,” Albus revealed, sounding just a tad bit smug.  "I could tell you were dangerous and I wanted to know your intentions, so I looked into your mind without your permission.”</p><p>Gellert knew he should be concerned about Albus' revelation but his burning question came first.  “When you saw the truth, why didn’t you run?”</p><p>Albus pursed his lips.  “Because I thought I could save you.”</p><p>Gellert gave a bitter laugh.  “No one can save me.  I’m too far gone.  That’s what all my teachers said.  And my father.”</p><p>Albus raised an eyebrow, smiling broadly.  “Oh really?  Did you impose your will over me in bed?”</p><p>“No,” Gellert growled in frustration.  “I wanted to, but I couldn’t.  When you looked at me <em>that way</em> when your eyes get all big and they just shine with reverence, with the trust that you have in me... I didn’t want to impose my will on you anymore.  Somehow I knew that wasn’t right, that perhaps there was another way to enjoy a sexual encounter. The intimacy I found with you... it scares me every time we come together. I feel like I’m losing a piece of myself to you.”<br/>
<br/>
“I feel the same,” Albus said quietly. “We fell so hard, so fast.  I can’t imagine life without you now, even though it hasn’t even been two months.”<br/>
<br/>
“Albus, I still have the desire to possess you,” Gellert confessed.<br/>
<br/>
Albus smirked at him. “I’d let you, you know.  Sounds like fun.  And perhaps I could return the favor sometime.”<br/>
<br/>
“Argh!” Gellert yelled in frustration. “No, Albus.  Don’t you say that.  Don’t encourage me.”<br/>
<br/>
Albus gave him a knowing look.   “Gellert, you know I’m perfectly capable of defending myself, even against you. Magically speaking, you couldn’t possess me without my consent.”<br/>
<br/>
“And yet you would blindly give it to me.  Don’t you see, Albus?  I’m not good for you. I never have been.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s not true.” Albus countered him. “You’ve opened my eyes, taught me new ways of thinking. You’ve expanded my horizons about magic.  You gave me a purpose.  All I wanted before was to unite the Hallows, to find the Resurrection Stone in particular.  That way, I could bring my mother back and I’d no longer have to care for my siblings.  I could travel the world and be free.  I hadn’t thought ahead past that, as my immediate goal was to find a way out of Godric’s Hollow.  But you had all these grand plans for the future, for overturning the Statute once we found the Hallows and suddenly I could see a path I could follow into adulthood.”</p><p>“That’s true, you were lacking vision,” Gellert conceded, sounding bitter.  “I have enough of that for both of us.”</p><p>Albus knew he wasn’t just referring to their plans for the future.  “Gellert, how can you say I’m not good for you when there’s so much that I can learn from you?  And I believe there are things I can teach <em>you</em>. You haven’t quite mastered my disappearing trick. I keep telling you, you have to really imagine that you’re becoming part of the background, that you’re blending in with your surroundings and all the sudden... you’re invisible. See? We can learn from each other.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m tainted, Albus. The darkness inside me, it has had too long to fester. The anger, the hate, they rule me. You know it's true," Gellert insisted.  "I’m not compatible with your goodness, your capacity for love.”<br/>
<br/>
“I have darkness in me. You know that,” Albus reminded him. “Everyone does, whether they admit it or not.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, but you don’t take pleasure from killing. You don’t enjoy watching the life leave the eyes of your victims. I’m fucked up, Albus.”  Gellert’s bangs fell in front of his brown eye, giving Albus an eerie view of his face which highlighted his gray eye. <br/>
<br/>
Albus knew Gellert was right and there would be no use in denying it.  “Yes, you are,” Albus said with a sigh, gently pushing Gellert’s curls back so he could see both of his eyes. “But so am I.”<br/>
<br/>
“Not like me,” Gellert said stubbornly.<br/>
<br/>
Albus laughed.  “You really think I fell for you like some swooning maiden?”<br/>
<br/>
“Didn’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
“I let you see what you wanted to see.”  The corners of Albus’ lips twitched.  “I knew your game. I already told you I used legilimency on you without your knowledge.  It was so easy to slip in and out of your mind without you noticing.  I’m afraid your mental shields are weak, darling.  We’ll have to work on that.”</p><p>“Weak?” Gellert cried.  “Hang on-”</p><p>Albus held up his hand.  “Let me finish.  I knew you were just using me to get to the Hallows and that you planned to disappear after that.  I had every intention of working together with you and then when we found them, I planned to obliviate you and take them for myself.  Then I could leave Godric’s Hollow once and for all and become the master of death.”<br/>
<br/>
Gellert gaped at him. “You <em>did</em>?”</p><p>“I did,” Albus said calmly, clearly amused by Gellert’s shock.</p><p>“Huh,” Gellert mused.  Instead of being appalled, Gellert was more than a little turned on.  Albus had kept up with him every step of the way and Gellert hadn't even suspected otherwise.  “I did not see that one coming.”</p><p>“I have and it was a sight to behold.”  Albus’ eyes twinkled mischievously as Gellert groaned.<br/>
<br/>
“How can you joke about this?  Doesn’t it bother you that I was planning to use you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Not when I planned to do the same.  But look at what happened instead.  Against all odds, love got in the way.”  Albus gave him a gentle smile.  “How marvelous this accursed world is.”<br/>
<br/>
Gellert’s voice grew quiet.  “Are you sure someone as fucked up as me can love?”<br/>
<br/>
“Gellert!” Albus rolled his eyes, tired of this argument.  “You can. You do. I’ve felt it. I feel it every day when you look at me. When you come to me, excited with another idea for our revolution and you ask my opinion and actually consider it.  When you take me as gently - or not - as I ask.  I still want you, just as you are.  Because, to me, you’re my perfect match.”<br/>
<br/>
Gellert still didn’t look convinced.</p><p>Albus sighed, not believing he had to go here.  “Gellert, has it ever occurred to you that I <em>like</em> fucked-up?”<br/>
<br/>
“Uhh...” For once, Gellert was flabbergasted.  “No?”<br/>
<br/>
“Didn’t think so,” Albus said cheerfully. “Now, are you still going to argue or will you finally concede so we can move on?”<br/>
<br/>
Gellert still wasn’t convinced this debate between them was over.  “So mass slaughter is out, then.”<br/>
<br/>
“We’ll use it only as a last resort, and I mean the very last resort,” Albus said firmly.  "Your idea has merit, however.  Perhaps an army of Inferi could be useful.  It’s quite possible that simply appearing with such an army might make the muggles surrender.  It could make them realize that magic is might and that we are their superiors.  Because we are.  We shouldn’t have to hide our powers to conform to their version of society.  We can still rule them, love.”  He reached out for Gellert’s hand.  “But we can rule with benevolence, as much as we can.”<br/>
<br/>
Gellert was still staring in disbelief at Albus.  He automatically took his boyfriend’s hand and threaded their fingers together.  “Even after all I’ve told you, you still want to remain at my side.”</p><p>Albus smiled. “That was never up for debate.  I’ll always be at your side, to love you and to temper you before you go too far.”<br/>
<br/>
“And my visions?” Gellert pressed.  “Do you want to have to deal with that for the rest of your life?  I can’t ask that of you, Albus.  I won’t shackle you to me like that.”<br/>
<br/>
“Gellert, look at me,” Albus commanded.</p><p>Gellert did so, not wanting to refuse that voice.</p><p>“I don’t mind helping you through your visions.”  Albus’ expression softened.  “Those aren’t your fault; you didn’t ask for them.”<br/>
<br/>
“But I’m completely paralyzed by the awful ones. It takes me hours to calm down or to fall back asleep at night.” Gellert shook his head. “I don’t want you to waste your time comforting me when you could be discovering more uses for dragon’s blood or inventing a new transfiguration spell.”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not a waste of time when I’m with you.” Albus allowed a slightly besotted expression to surface. “You deserve to have someone you love around to alleviate your suffering.  I know you’ve had to manage your visions on your own for most of your life, but it doesn’t have to be that way anymore. Not now that you have me.”<br/>
<br/>
“But-”<br/>
<br/>
Albus turned the tables.  “Wouldn’t you do the same for me, if I was the one with the visions?”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, yes, but-”<br/>
<br/>
“There you go.” Albus gave him a curt nod. “That’s that.  Before you think of any more ridiculous reasons why we shouldn’t be together, I’d much rather talk about our plan to surveil Gregorovitch.  Just promise me one thing – no violence.  We steal it, we don’t fight him because I don’t want you to take the Elder Wand by force.  If you do, it could exert its power over you.  Given all you’ve told me about yourself and your past, I really think you should avoid that.  I won’t let your soul be claimed by the Wand as so many other less clever wizards have.”</p><p>“Is that what your conscience says?”</p><p>“Yes.”<br/>
<br/>
“Alright,” Gellert relented, even though he’d had several fantasies of having Gregorovitch bend to his will.  Apparently those would have to remain fantasies, at least for now.  “No violence.  We steal it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Excellent!” Albus beamed.  “Now, I think I can convince Aberforth to watch Ariana this Saturday so if you want, we could go...”<br/>
<br/>
Gellert listened as Albus rambled on, wondering how he’d managed to, despite his many faults, find love with someone as brilliant, compassionate, and dare he say it – deliciously manipulative - as Albus Dumbledore.  Now that Albus was his, Gellert would never let him go, no matter the cost.  And if Gellert ever lost him, make no mistake about it, the world <em>would</em> burn.</p><p>.~.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!  Comments and kudos are great.  Thanks to litsetaure for her feedback.  I originally wasn't going to have Albus beat Gellert at his own game, but this was definitely better!</p><p>Be sure to check out my long fic, Closer Than Brothers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>